The Internet, which allows users to access the resources of interconnected computers, also offers the possibility of access to smaller, private networks (intranets). Intranets typically include systems that restrict access to the networked resources of the intranet to only authorized users. Networked resources refers to the hardware, software, and data included in a network and accessible to authorized users from inside or outside the network.